FanFic Death Battles 1: Vegeta vs Cole
by The New Mr.D
Summary: Location: New Marais... Cameo: Zeke Dunbar... Rematch: SOOOON... Just when you think it's over, it's not! READ AND REVIEW, PLEASE!


**_It's a Death Battle! I don't own the series, that belongs to ScrewAttack on YouTube! This time, it's Good Cole VS Vegeta. Enjoy the series premier, because more will come. _**

* * *

So Cole MacGrath was chilling back in New Marias, when Vegeta's spaceship landed on the ground in front of Cole. Cole got his arms filled with electricity, as he prepared for battle. Vegeta just got back from his training for the androids. Once the saiyan exited his ship, Cole quickly shot a blue alpha bolt at him.

Vegeta's health: 100/100

Cole's Health: 100/100

"Who are you," Vegeta asked. "I am the demon of Empire City, Cole Macgrath," the conduit said. "Well I am the prince of all saiyans, Vegeta," the saiyan shouted. "And I'm Zeke Dunbar, man of action," Zeke said over speaker phone.

Vegeta smirks flying into the air. "Choose your fights wisely," he said firing a garlic gun at Cole. The conduit quickly moved out of the way; as he drained power from the nearest pole, Vegeta transformed into a super saiyan! Vegeta then charged up his big bang attack, just as Cole stopped gaining more power.

Cole saw this and began firing Alpha bolts at the ki blast. "Take this," Vegeta shouted firing the big bang attack. Zeke then appears and pulled Cole out of the blasts range. As the smoke cleared Zeke was nowhere to be scene! Cole got angry and used IONIC FREEZE at the saiyan. Vegeta screams as he gets hit by the attack.

Vegeta gone down to Cole and punched him in the face. The saiyan keeps hitting his opponent with punches beyond speed, due to the super saiyan transformation. Vegeta laughs smacking Cole into the water. Cole's electricity filled the water, hurting himself.

Cole quickly hovered out of the ocean. He then drained power from the pole next to him, making him heal. The saiyan charged a garlic gun and hit Cole straight on with it. "I'll deal with you, before the androids," he said.

Vegeta's health: 80/100

Cole's health: 60/100

Zeke's voice came on the phone saying, "You hanging in there, brother?" "Zeke, I thought this guy got you," Cole said shocked. "Nah, I'll be fine! Anyway, I wiped up some bombs under this fellow," Zeke said. "Where are you," Cole asked. Vegeta charged at Cole with a punch, but he moved making Vegeta crash into the water. Cole fired several Alpha Bolts in the water, making sure Vegeta wasn't getting up in a while. "I'm in the sewers, right under your feet. If you'll fire at the ground, bombs will go off, killing this guy," Zeke said. "Will do," Cole said finishing the phone call.

Vegeta floated in the air over the ocean. "Prepare to die," he said creating a blast of energy. Cole grabbed his amp, "Come on coward," Vegeta fired the blast, but did little effect on the conduit. Vegeta teleported behind Cole and kicked him away. Cole then smacked Vegeta to the ground with his amp. Before Vegeta could get up, Cole locked him to the ground with ice.

The conduit then fired at the ground, making Zeke's bombs go off. Vegeta and Cole got injured by the impact of it. Zeke coughed when he came out of the man hole cover. Zeke looked around and saw his brother almost dead. Cole was in the middle of the road and all power poles were destroyed.

Vegeta was back on his feet, but his shirt was torn and his whole body was covered in blood. Also Vegeta was back to regular form. "Aw shit," Zeke shouted seeing the saiyan still alive. "The prince of all saiyans wont go down so easily!" Zeke ran off, as Vegeta laughed at him. Cole couldn't move at this point.

Vegeta's health: 20/100

Cole's health: 5/100

"Spare me," Cole whispered. Vegeta smirked and kicked Cole's face, making it bleed. "You were a good opponent, but you are useless to me," Vegeta said charging up a big bang attack.

Zeke then came back with a truck from the militia. He drove right into Vegeta, cancelling the attack. Cole moved his arm a little and drained energy from the truck. "Thanks Zeke," he said getting back on his feet. Zeke then exited the truck with a box of batteries. Cole smirked draining them. "What would you do without me brother," Zeke laughed.

Vegeta got up and smashed Zeke in the sky. "Don't interfere," Vegeta shouted. Cole powered up his arms with electricity. "Let's finish this," he said.

Vegeta's health: 20/100

Cole's health: 20/100

Vegeta and Cole kept firing at each other, but each blast got cancelled out. Vegeta dashed to Cole, only to be smacked down with the amp. Vegeta got up and quickly used the garlic gun. The conduit only had minor damage. Pretty soon the conduit tossed a sticky grenade, that attached to the saiyans pants. It blew up sending Vegeta hundreds of feet in the air.

In the air Vegeta power up a massive attack. "Ha,ha,ha, there is no stopping this attack," Vegeta screamed. Cole smirk as he saw the rain clouds come in. Vegeta fired the attack, destroying the ground within. The newly formed crater had Cole's unconscious body in it. Vegeta floated back down to the ground.

"Is that Ok," Vegeta smirked. "As a matter of fact it isn't," Zeke said from the sidewalk. Vegeta just ignored him. Cole's arm then appears from the crater, as he pulled him self up. Cole glared at his opponent. "Does a super saiyan like you produce fear," he said. Vegeta thought to him self, "I could use that line!"

Cole then used IONIC STORM! Vegeta then got shocked by multiple Alpha bolts as the lightning came from the sky. "Nice going brother," Zeke shouted. After the attack, Vegeta slowly crawled to his spaceship. "I'll be back, after I deal with the androids," the saiyan said exiting the battle.

Vegeta's health: 1/100 (NOT DEAD, POSSIBLE REMATCH!)

Cole's health: 2/100

* * *

_**This game's winner is.. Good Cole! Review: any battle ideas? What needs improved? Did you like the ending? More will come... **_

_**Next week: Regular show vs. Adventure Time?! Which characters , you can decide, even though my idea won't change...**_


End file.
